The Sworn Enemies in Love?
by qu33nofthecastle
Summary: There I was, sitting in detention with my sworn enemy... A few seconds later, he was sitting on my desk, holding my hand and looking at me with loving eyes... I’ll meet you in the back when we get out. Love, Bella. BxE... Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**The Sworn Enemies … in Love?**

**Chapter 1**

There I was, sitting in detention with my sworn enemy –Edward- waiting for the supervising teacher to leave. Like always, we were the only ones in the room –apart from the teacher. Eventually, he left and we were alone. A few seconds later, he was sitting on my desk, holding my hand and looking at me with loving eyes. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. I loved these times where it was just Edward and Bella, the in love teens; not the soccer team captain and the stubborn girl who doesn't care, the enemies.

'How is my girlfriend today?' he asked. I kissed him again and smiled.

'Fine, thank-you.' I replied before turning back to my work but Edward was sitting on my textbook, which made the previous task quite impossible. 'Edward, do you mind getting off of my work?' he looked down at me with a bewildered face.

'You honestly think I'm going to let you work?' I sighed.

'I guess not.' I said more to myself but smiled at him. I put away my books and pulled my textbook from under his butt. I then sat on his lap and leaned into his built chest. I closed my eyed and breathed in his scent. 'How's your grandfather?' I asked.

His grandfather wasn't in the best of states right now. He had lung cancer from when he smoked in his early days. When I went over to Edward's house after school, I would go and saw hi and all he would say to me was: 'Take care of him.' And then he would turn around and fall asleep. Lately, he hasn't even had the energy to say that. I knew he was dying and so did Edward but we never say anything.

'He'll be alright for a few more weeks.' He said, his voice saying that there was nothing left so say about the subject. So I turned around and we stayed like that for another ten minutes –though it felt like hours. Edward would press a kiss on the top of my head and then squeeze me tighter to him –if that was even possible.

When we heard the heavy footsteps of the teacher coming down the hall, I scrambled back into my chair and Edward back into his and we pulled out our books and pretended to work. The teacher came back in with a steaming cup of what I could only assume was coffee. He looked at us and went back to his work. I pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled a note to Edward in my messy scrawl.

_I'll meet you in the back when we get out. Love, Bella._ I passed it to him while pretending I was stretching and dropped it on his desk. He looked at it and nodded briefly.

For the last twenty minutes of detention, I did nothing but think. I thought about how I was sure I was going to be dragged into shopping with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, this weekend. Alice was Edward's little sister who was in the same grade as us. She shared my public dislike for Edward and had no idea we were dating. Rosalie was in our grade and was dating Emmett –Edward's older brother. She too hated Edward.

At the beginning, I hated Edward with all of my guts. He was the most vile, repulsive being to have ever walked the earth's surface. And there was no real reason why I hated him, I just did. Then I got my first detention and he started to charm me. I fell for him and so we started seeing each other out of school and we both agreed to keeping this between us. None of our friends knew anything and it had been over three months. We had been getting detentions often now and I was surprised we hadn't been suspended yet.

When the teacher who was supervising us got bored and said we could leave, we didn't have to be told twice. We ran out and straight to the back of the school, where we met practically every day. We took separate paths that led us to the same place. When I arrived, he was already there. I ran into his open arms and he started kissing me fiercely. There were moments when we would just kiss softly but like in any relationship, the heat rises once in a while.

His soft lips were hot on my skin moving up and down my jaw before landing straight on my lips. I moaned as he opened his lips begging for entrance. I willingly let him in and put my arms tight around his neck and leaned on the wall to keep my balance. He was pulling me closer to him and he kissed me one last time before leaning his forehead against mine. He kissed my nose and we both smiled as we regained our breath.

'I'll see you tomorrow, love.' He whispered, 'I have to get home.' He kissed me once more before bending down to grab his bag from the floor. All I could do was watch. 'I'll call you later, I love you.' He kissed my forehead and hugged me. I leaned into his embrace wishing this moment could last forever.

'I love you, too.' I whispered into his chest and all too soon he pulled away and was off. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. It was an old pile of crap and I loved it and would never trade it in for something shiny like a Mercedes or a Volvo. I got in, threw my bag onto the passenger seat and started the car with a roar.

My father was waiting for me when I got home. I said I didn't feel like talking and that I had a lot of homework and sprinted up to my room before he had time to say anything. I turned on my music as high as it would go and pulled out my homework. An hour later, I was done and knew that I had to get started on dinner. Just as I was turning off my music, Charlie knocked on my door and handed me the phone with a mad face that said we needed to talk.

'Bella?' I heard my boyfriend say from across the line. That was why he looked so disappointed. He obviously didn't want me talking to the 'bad boy' in town. 'Can you come over to the hospital?' he asked. He sounded scared and he was not the kind of person who would show emotions.

'What happened? Are you all right? Is it your grandfather? I'll be right over.' And I hung up. I ran down the stairs telling my father I had to go and I would be back later. I was in my car and speeding –that wasn't something I usually do- to the hospital.

When I got there, I asked for the Cullen family. The woman at the desk told me to go to the waiting room. I ran there tripping a few times but picking myself up every time. When I got to the waiting room, the whole Cullen family was there, Alice and Esme in tears with Carlisle and Jasper comforting them. Edward was pacing and Emmett was holding a worried Rosalie on his lap. I froze. Edward had called me, why in the world would Edward call me. We were sworn enemies for God's sake. He caught sight of me and looked around him and mouthed 'oops'. I nodded in the way of the corridor and left. Soon after, he was holding me in his arms and his head was on my shoulder crying. I could only rub his back and whisper that everything was going to be all right. I was pretty sure I knew what was going on but I couldn't be sure.

He lifted his head. 'I'm sorry.' He said wiping his eyes.

'No, no. It's all right.' I said in a caring voice. 'What's wrong?' he didn't answer. He only pulled me towards the end of the corridor. We stopped in front of a door and he opened it. Inside, there was his grandfather lying on the bed with God knows how many machines attached to his arms and chest. I turned around to Edward and he collapsed again. It was like when my mother had dies and I had the awful job of comforting my father. Except this time, it was Edward… and that changed everything.

Two hours later, I was sitting on Edward's lap who was sitting on the chair right next to his grandfather. Ha was sleeping so I got up, kissed the top of his head and left the room. I didn't know where I was going but I passed in front of the waiting room to see all the Cullens, none daring to go inside the room. I walked straight and into the elevator. I looked at the levels and picked one. I went up to the third floor and found myself in the natal unit. I walked forward and straight to the nursery. Ever since I was a kid, I had wanted kids. Not just one or two. Five or six. In a way, it was to make sure that my children didn't have to suffer being an only child like I had to. In a way, I resented my parents for that. So I always promised myself that I would have kids.

As I looked through the glass to the babies, I thought about when I would be looking over my child like this. I thought about ten years, twelve maybe. There was a baby in the corner who was kicking his legs around and his little blue socks were seconds from falling off. I chuckled and looked around the nursery. There was a little girl who was looking around with wide eyes. Oh how lucky she was to think everything was still perfect.

'Hey.' I heard from behind me and I knew immediately who it was.

'Hi.' I replied, 'How are you holding up?'

'I'm all right.' Replied my angel. 'It's still sinking in though.' I felt his arms snake their way around my waist and him kiss the top of my head.

'How did you know where I was?' I asked genuinely curious.

'You would be surprised at how much you can learn about someone in their sleep.' He said with a hint of amusement in his tone. 'You never told me you wanted a big family.' I blushed. I thought no one knew.

'Yea…' he leaned down and I felt his lips at my ear.

'I've, always wanted a huge family too.' He stated. I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek before leaning into his chest. I don't know how long we stayed there but the interruption we received was not welcome at all.

An idea for a story I came up with. It was meant to go in for a competition but I read it to my sister and she told me that it was meant to go in a children's book so I decided to change it to twilight.

I saw the movie the other day. THE MEADOW SCENE… WHERE DID IT GO? I was really disappointed.

I know that last part about the children was totally random but I'm going ot try to get one secret in each chapter.

Also, my story 'mixing feelings' is on hold right now because I have no idea where the story is going so… yea.

Review!! And I don't care if I don't know who you are… hint hint…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sworn Enemies… in Love?**

**Chapter 2**

'_How did you know where I was?' I asked genuinely curious._

'_You would be surprised at how much you can learn about someone in their sleep.' He said with a hint of amusement in his tone. 'You never told me you wanted a big family.' I blushed. I thought no one knew._

'_Yea…' he leaned down and I felt his lips at my ear._

'_I've, always wanted a huge family too.' He stated. I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek before leaning into his chest. I don't know how long we stayed there but the interruption we received was not welcome at all._

I turned around. I saw Alice and Rosalie standing there with wide eyes and open mouths. I slapped Edward softly on the cheek, my hand staying there a little longer than would be appropriate in this kind of situation and looked at him with an apologetic look, said: 'I love you' softly enough to make sure only he heard and then ran towards my friends. I turned them around so that I was facing Edward and they were facing me.

'Hey guys.' I said faking breathlessness, 'he just came up to me and started feeling me up' –I looked over to my boyfriend and saw him looking at me sadly. I would make sure that he knew I was extremely sorry later in my own way, that was sure– 'I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad you came.' I looked back at Edward and saw he was looking through the window that showed to the nursery like I had done not so long ago.

'Let's get away form this freak who obviously can't control himself.' Announced Rose. And with that, we were off.

A few minutes later, I was back home and sitting on the couch, my father looking at me, obviously disappointed. I was still awaiting the slap in the face or the no food for three days.

'Why did Edward Cullen call you?' he asked getting mad. I knew what was coming. He was known as the 'slut' of the little town of Forks, not someone who you would like your daughter to hang out with. He had broken hearts and families. Or, at least, those were the rumours. I knew that he had never toyed with any one's heart before, he was simply too gentle, and that he was still a virgin.

Luckily, I was good at lying and it took me no time at all to come up with one in this situation. 'We have a project together and he needed help.' I said smoothly. Luckily, he bought it and I was sent off to bed with a 'no breakfast tomorrow' as a punishment for who knows what crime.

I went off to my room and was not surprised to find Edward sitting on my bed. He had mastered the art of 'climbing up Bella's wall without falling or making any noise' a few months ago.

'I'm so sorry for earlier on.' I whispered, snuggling up to his chest. He didn't answer and I knew that he thought we should tell our friends. I probably knew it too but I was too afraid of what they would think.

'It's all right.' He answered plainly, burying his face into my hair taking a deep breath. I kissed his hard chest and sighed.

'We have to tell them, don't we?' I stated. I felt him nod into my hair. I sighed again.

I turned in his arms and kissed him. He kissed back but when I parted my lips slightly, he really started getting into it fully. We kept kissing until his shirt was off and his hand was itching up mine.

'Are you sure?' he asked but I was too engrossed to do anything but nod.

The next morning, I woke up and felt two strong familiar arms wrapped tight around my waist. I gasped because his chest was bare and so was mine. I carefully unwrapped myself from his arms quickly grabbing a blanket that was lying on the side of my bed. I was sure it was too early for Charlie to be awake so I ran into the bathroom and got into the shower. When I got out though, I forgot I didn't have any clothes so I got my towel and wrapped it tight around myself and broke into a sprint into my bedroom. I got clothes, went back and pulled them on before returning to my room to find Edward in his boxers and shirt. I stifled a giggle and walked to my window to open it. I handed him his jeans that were lying on my chair.

'We used protection, right?' I asked. He nodded sure of himself. I breathed a sigh of relief. He came up to me and kissed me lightly before departing through the window.

Three Weeks Later

The store I had hoped I would never have to go to was staring me straight in the face. I knew this was coming. It was bound to happen some time. But why so soon? I took a shaky breath and took a step forward… then another… then one back… then another. And then I ran back to the car and sobbed. That had been happening a lot lately. I'd been sobbing at the drop of a pen. Then I got mad. I stormed out of my car and went straight to the aisle that held the deadly … shudder… tests. I took one of each and went to the checkout counter. I put them on the counted and pulled my head down.

'That 'll be $11.37.' the voice that spoke was awfully familiar. I looked up and then swore then I dumped a 20 on the counter and ran. 'Wait!' the voice called after me. 'Bella, why are you here.' When I didn't answer, she sighed. 'Who's is it?' she whispered.

'I'm not even sure yet.' I whispered more to myself than to the person awaiting an answer behind me. 'But if there is one, I'm not telling anyone. You'll have to wait until it's born.' I screamed and ran home totally forgetting about my car.

When I was about half way there, I sat on the side of the deserted road and cried… yet again. I pulled out my phone and called the one person I knew I could count on.

'Hillo.' Said the velvet voice on the other end of the line.

'Will you love no matter what?' I said through sobs. I was shaking and I could barely see through my tears.

'Well of course I will. Why would you ask such a stupid question?' he replied in a strong and confused voice.

'Can you come and get me?' he said yes and I told him where I was and then all I could do was wait. Not long though because before I had time to blink, I was being pulled into the loving arms of the one man I truly loved more than my own life.

That was a pretty short chapter but I thought it was pretty packed. This story wont be too long. Two or three more chapter maybe. But I don't like writing long stories. I like them short because they're funfunfun!!! I think you can probably guess what happens next…

Also, thank you so much for every one that reviewed… I never thought this story would get so much attention. Thank you!

**REVIEW… and you'll get cookies… the food… not computer bugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sworn Enemies… in Love?**

**Chapter 3**

**7 Months Later**

There I was, holding my precious baby. There I was in my love's arms.

She was born an hour ago and was handed over to me ten minutes later. Not once did I take my eyes off of her since. I was fighting exhaustion but I had to stay awake and I knew it. I had to see her. My little baby girl. My Sarah Alice Rosalie Cullen. Edward and I were the only two to know what she was called or who her father was. I was sure though that as soon as my friends barged through the door, they too would know. She was the splitting image of her father. She had his hair and his eyes –thank god- and his jaw line and his toes and his fingers. His everything. She had my nose though and I knew she would eventually inherit my personality.

We still hadn't told our parents or friends about our relationship. They all thought I had made a stupid mistake. I knew it was a mistake too but I was positive it was not stupid. And we were wearing protection. Yet, her she was… my Sarah.

'Do you want me to go and get the others?' whispered Edward. I nodded. We had to get it done eventually. He left me and I took these last few minutes to just… be. Without the hatred and judgment that was sure to come.

'I'm sorry, baby.' I said. 'I love you very much.' Let the war commence. As if on cue, I heard the voice of my angel.

'Will you just trust me. I'm telling you it's nothing bad.' I chuckled. If only they knew. Then, they walked in. Then, there was silence. Then, there were gasps. And then, there was yelling and crying. I was crying. Sarah was crying. 'Shut up!' screamed my protector. 'There's my daughter crying there and the love of my life trying to be brave because you guys cant be reasonable. Will you all please shut up!' he yelled.

I held my daughter –it felt really weird to say- close to my chest and comforted her. I was crying happy tears at what Edward had just said. Everything was silent as they watched me hold my daughter. Normally, I would be blushing but now, all I could think about was trying to comfort my daughter. It must be the motherhood, or the hormones maybe. But I didn't care.

'Can I hold her?' I heard a quiet voice say and at first, I didn't recognize it but then I remembered the voice I had heard all those months ago when I first found out. It was Alice. I looked up at her and saw her looking at Sarah with wide eyes.

'Just remember to support her head.' I said passing my daughter over to her aunt.

'Hi baby.' She said looking straight into her eyes. I felt Edward sit next to me and wrap his arms around my shoulders. I saw eyes turn our way as he did this but I didn't mind anymore. I looked at my little girl in my best friend's arms and smiled.

'Guys,' I said quietly, as to not ruin the moment, 'This is Sarah Alice Rosalie Cullen.' They all looked at the baby in Alice's arms in awe and I could have sworn that I saw a tear stroll down Rose's cheek. I looked up at Edward but he was obviously not paying attention to me. His eyes were set on Sarah who Alice and Rosalie were cooing over. I smiled because I knew that everything would be all right.

'She's beautiful.' Announced Emmett who wasn't the normal softie. I smiled again and I was sure I could hear Edward whisper something like 'I know'. I chuckled and he looked down and smiled.

'So, you guys aren't mad… that we didn't tell you.' I asked quietly scared of their answer.

'I'm not mad.' Spoke Jasper. 'I don't know about Charlie though.' My breath caught. Charlie. What was I going to tell him when I came home with a baby girl who looked like Edward Cullen? He would be mad like hell… that was sure. As if he was reading my thoughts, Edward passed me my cell phone. Alice then handed Sarah over to me. Then everyone left the room, knowing this was not something they would want to be here for. I dialled and waited.

'Hello?' asked a worried voice at the other end of the line. I looked down at my daughter and asked myself if I really wanted her to suffer the abuse I had to suffer. Of course not. But if I didn't, where would she go? I would take every blow I could, every hit, and every insult.

'Hey, Dad.' I said my voice shaking from the fear. 'Could you come down to the hospital? It's important.'

'What did you do this time?' he asked angry. How had he not noticed? Sure Sarah had been an abnormally small baby and a preemie but come on. How do you not notice that your daughter is pregnant?

'Can you please just come, Dad?' I said raising my voice only slightly. I hung up not waiting for an answer. I threw the phone to the end of the bed and held Sarah closer to my chest. She was a strong little girl and if I needed to, I knew I would send her to live with her father.

Time seemed to pass in seconds and soon enough there was a knock on my door and then my father was standing in front of me. My knees were bent and so Sarah was out of his sight. I brought them down and he gasped. I quickly pulled my knees back up and held onto my little girl. Then there was screaming, crying, pushing, nurses and I knew that soon enough, there would be police.

'DAD!' I yelled. 'This is your grand-daughter.' I continued considerably quieter. Everything stopped. There was more silence. I heard the door open ad I saw Edward walk in. He came over to me and held me close seeing as I was crying. My father gasped and started screaming again. This time, he came closer to us and held his arm up high. I hid Sarah behind me and waited for the blow that never came. Instead, there was more yells and then Edward was hugging me close. He kissed my forehead.

'You're coming home with me. That's not a choice.' I nodded because that was the only thing I was capable of doing. A nurse came in and told me she had to take Sarah to feed her and change her. I handed her over with reluctance. We were now alone. 'Thank you.' He said. 'I love you. So much.'

_I love you too. _I thought but I was asleep before I had the time to answer.

'I'm telling you… she can't go home.' The voice of my love was stressed and angry. 'She'll get beaten to shreds and Sarah too. I cant let that happen to them, Dad.' I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open at the contact. I looked into his eyes and knew that when I would be let out tomorrow, I would go to his house and there was not doubt about it.

'Can I go and see her?' I asked.

'You're not the only one to ask that.' Laughed Carlisle. He helped me out of bed and stabilized me. I took a step forward and Edward caught my arm. We walked into the nursery and I started laughing when I saw Rosalie and Emmett looking at my daughter with their mouths slightly open and Alice looking at Jasper with puppy dog eyes. She obviously wanted one too.

'I'm going to teach her _everything_.' Spoke Emmett inspired. I laughed harder. Rosalie smacked the back of his head subconsciously and I was now on the floor.

'It's not like _you_ could teach her much.' She said in the same voice as her boyfriend's.

I walked up to the glass and asked Edward when we could take her home. 'I think I can pull some strings and we could take her home tonight.' I squealed.

When we walked out of the hospital all three of us that night, we thought we were ready to face everything. Boy, were we wrong! We walked out to find Charlie looking at the door with anxious eyes. When we came out, he pounced. Luckily, Carlisle was there and he took Sarah and me and ran out into the car. Edward was close behind.

'I need to know what Charlie did to you exactly, Bella. We're taking him to court.' Spoke my love's father.

**Heyheyhey. That was the last chapter. Next… the epilogue!**


End file.
